A Not So Perfect Life
by MalfoyDracaNarcissa
Summary: basically this is a story of a supposed sister of Malfoy's that he never knew exsisted, basically she was put up for adoption by muggles, taken in, they got murdered by Voldemort and she goes to live with Oliver Wood's family,and returnsto Hogwarts


_**Chapter 1: A Not So Perfect Life**_  
  
Everything for me seems to go by faster than normal. One minute I'm a five year old little girl playing with my mother and father on a swing set,The next I come home for the summer from my boarding school to find my parents dead. Boy you can really say my life sucks. My name is Brei, and this is my story.Well its been two years since that day and well I think I've managed okay. I am a normal girl nothing strange about me , I get to live with my best friend that I've known all my life, you'll get to like her, trust me, her name is also kinda cool, its KeyLyka means Pure-Wolf , kinda cool if you ask me. KeyLyka Wood my best friend in the entire world. Its so weird how long I've lived with her, I've been a "member" of her family since i was 10. and well you know why. but my story doesnt start at home no it starts way back, i was in boarding school with KeyLyka. I was playing freeze tag with her and well i kinda made her freeze it was weird im like "tag your it" but she was frozen , frozen solid. I called her mother and she said it was normal but to say a some silly sentence that made no sense to me. I did as I was told and well she was like "Chick you are crazy, but that was wicked cool, how'd you do it?"Well i really cant say how i did it because one i dont know how, and two i am not wicked or whatever. Im the old fashioned type you might say but i do love today's trends.kindof anyways. I like the Goth clothes and stuff, Im a religious girl but i like the black it calls to me.Well Its my 18th birthday and i havent got a thing. "Yes you do silly" Mrs. Wood told me, "This is from me,Mr. Wood & Oliver". I was really puzzled when she said that last name but i didnt let it bother me. Well she went to a back room and got a box that was solid black it was very nice, it had a silver crest on it with the monograms TBM on it. It also had a engraving of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I thanked them for it and well kinda left it alone till i got upstairs. I went and there sat Keylyka on her bed wanting me to open the box. "Open it already Brei" she must have really wanted me to. So i did, but if you would have been me you would have DIED, no not the DEATH but you know what i mean, or at least i think you do anyways. Well inside was a bunch of documents and looked like two letters in envelopes. I opened one, it was from my mom. you know it hurt to see something like that right now. but i read it, i had too._Dearest Brei, my sweet little angel, your now an adult well close to it anyways your the big 18.I have wanted to tell you this your entire life while i was still with you. My girl, I have no way else to tell you but your adopted.Yes im sorry if you get all shocked about it but ,i think it was time you heard the truth.Also your a witch, have you ever wondered how you did stuff and never knew how you did them. that explains that, I send to you my love and hope that you will forgive me, but i enclosed alot of your original birth parents stuff your real mother sent you, Im sorry i am not there now, but the man i was sworn to hide you from is now more alive than ever. And he's planned to kill me in return for telling you With Love always and eternitity, your...._Thats when i lost it. I'm crying my eyes out and all Key says which makes me laugh is "Im one too you know" I laugh a small fatal laugh, but to know i was a witch was no biggy, but the simple fact that i was adopted hurt me. "We are leaving tonight to go to London, for we can start school at an all magic school where there are kids just like us."Keylyka told me. So naturally i began to pack all things i had left. I began looking through the papers that my mother had left me and saw my birth certificate. I was no longer Brei Mey Sol, I now and was officially Taleala Brei Malfoy. We got to London through a invisiportale. I wasnt too keen on going through it, i dont like dark enclosed spaces, and believe me those were Scary! So to not let me feel it Keylyka froze me and shoved me and my stuff along with my cat Pruedence or as we all call her Prue through it. I was there in a jiffy it seemed. The next thing we had to do is catch a train called the "Hogwarts Express", something had to be wrong with my ticket. "Mrs. Wood, my ticket says platforms 9 and 3/4 there is no such thing!" I was very whiney. "You have got alot to learn my dear when becoming a witch, its a shame I've hid it from you for so long." We were walking and came upon to platforms 9 and 10 and I'm like "see i told you there was no such thing" boy was i wrong next thing i know im getting thrown against the platform 9 a brick wall okay.. i kinda fell right through it. and there it stood Platforms 9 3/4. I felt like a complete idiot, and that is normal i get that all the time. I am blonde what do you expect? We found a compartment it was empty except for three people two boys and a girl. They all seemed to know Keylyka. "How was your summer Harry, Hermione , Ron?" Keylyka asked them each. The girl named Hermione, she had really really bushy brown hair just so you know , spoke first "Mine was absolutely wonderfull, i went and bought a new book and oh it was absolutely wonderfull." I was begining to dislike this girl already, yes she did seem nice, but i dont like brainiacs. Next came the boy named Harry, he was rather odd, his black hair stood up every which way and he had a scar it was kinda cool , looked like a lightning bolt.He wasn't as enthused like the girl but he seemed okay "If you call having to live with annoying anti-magic muggle relatives fun and wonderful, shoot me" Keylyka looked at him and gave a small smile. All there was left was the boy named Ron, if i heard Keylyka right.He looked at me, the first person to actually notice i was there." By any chance are you related to Draco?" came out of Ron's mouth. "Quit it Ronald, that's quite rude if i say so myself"Hermione and Keylyka both said at the same time."Well girl , are you or aren't you related to Draco?" ," I said QUIT IT" Keylyka spoke again. So i took matters into my own hands " Yes and No, I really can't tell you because i have no clue who this Draco is, My name is Brei, Taleala Brei Malfoy." I held out my hand, they each in turn shook it. "Your a MALFOY?" Hermione questioned me. "Yes, and just found out too" I smile. " By any chance Brei , have you finished looking at your present i gave you?" Keylyka asked. "No, Why?"i responded " Dont you think you should get caught up in your new family and stuff?" she kept telling me but, i wasnt paying atteniton, a cute tall blonde boy walked by and stared at me, and shook his head and kept on walking. "Boys these days" I muttered under my breath. well i looked through some of my other stuff, and found a letter from my birth mother. _For my daughter, my little girl that i never have seen. I am so very sorry I gave you away. It was your fathers fault and I never really wanted to give you up, I loved you but your father Lucius, couldn't stand you because you were a girl, 9 months after you were born, we had a son. He should be about your age now and I hope that one day I will be able to see you again.Please try and find your brother if you get accepted to hogwarts. Love always-your mother Narcissa B. Malfoy _I was shocked, I did have a mother that loved me but i had heard that name before... Lucius Lucius Malfoy.. The follower of the Dark Lord. "Oh My God No!" I screamed. Well obviously i got everyone in our compartments attention. i told Keylyka about the letter and about You Know Who, she was as shocked as i was, but she knew that already thanks to Harry Potter.  
  



End file.
